I Can't Forget About You
by QDTana
Summary: A Dantana story. Santana cheated on Dani with Brittany and so Dani left not only her, but her entire life. Both girls can't quite forget about each other. Will they ever be able to love again? Featuring Quinntana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Forget About You

Chapter 1:

S's POV:  
4 years ago today I had made the worst mistake of my life. Kissing Brittany. I had shattered Dani's heart. Caused her to leave. Not just New York. My entire life.

Kurt had told Dani what happened, and she left. Leaving a simple note reminding me that she never stays where she isn't wanted.

The past 4 years have been alright I guess. I still work at the diner but now I own it. I know, I should be happy, but ever since she left my side I feel empty. There's something missing. Her.

I was sat on my bed, in the Lopez-Fabray apartment (I'm living with my bitchy best friend because I couldn't bear Hummel-Berry) watching TV. Ever since my favourite musician left, I haven't been able to face any music. An interview had just finished "It was incredible to have a musician as talented as Demi on our show tonight, we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did - goodnight!"  
"I bet she's not as talented as Dani" Santana mumbled to herself.

Just then, her phone rang. *ring* *ring* Caller ID : Mercedes Jones.

"'Cedes?!" I half questioned-half exclaimed into the phone.

"That'd be me Tana, I did call you ya know Lopez!"

"I know, I know, just saying, so, why the call Jones?"

"Can't I call my friend whenever? Anyway Tana, I was calling to ask you to get your but out of NY to join me in LA for two or three weeks with Quinn"

"First of all, you never do, second of all yes, us two bitches were looking for an excuse to escape New York for a while. We were really missing you 'Cedes! And... We need other company before we rip each other's heads off"

"Lopez. Stop lying. The world knows you and Fabray are like twin sisters. Both bitchy, snarky and will go to the end of the earth to help each other. Why d'ya think you never made a move on her? Cause she's like your twin! And secondly, YEY! I look forward to seeing you two!"

-

The call ended shortly after that. Quinn came home from her office in the evening saying she needed a break so she'd booked the next three weeks off work. We decided to go for the full three weeks and surprise our friend. 'Cedes had said we could stay with her seeing as there were 4 large bedrooms in her house which she shared with her super sweet housemate. The place was literally a mansion apparently, Mercedes was now a semi-famous singer amongst youngsters as she had an incredible voice. The only voice that was better in my opinion was Dani's. Her voice was unbeatable. Her range, perfection, and her lyrics, inspiring.

Never the less, today Quinn decided, was about me. Four years ago today Dani had left me. I had cheated on her. I lost my world. Q was being the ultimate BFF letting us watch "10 Things I hate about you" over and over again even though she detested the movie. Other than Dani, Quinn was the only one who knew about my liking to 'RomComs'. We had already finished packing so we were sat pigging out on cookie dough ice-cream and sipping lemonade.

Every summer me and Quinn go back to McKinley to help out with the Cheerios meaning we therefore have a never ending supply of cheerleading kit. Most people would think it hot to be sat with your single best friend, eating ice cream from the same tub, watching a RomCom in cheerleading uniform, but not for me and Quinn. S & Q are the ultimate duo due to the fact that we're both bitches who are like twins. We don't have romantic feelings for each other, just friendly, sisterly ones.

Dani had always known this and never had a problem with my friendship. As long as I was happy she didn't care. What she did care about where cheaters. Lying, idiotic losers who would leave her to go to someone worth much less. Somehow, I became one of those people. I went back to my ex who I was sure as hell was not a saphic goddess like my D. I miss her so bad.

Not a day goes by when I don't regret cheating on her. I loved her. I really did. I still love her. Four years on when I have no idea where she is. Crazy thing is, I'm Santana Lopez. The player. Play-girl. I'm the heart breaker. Yet, since I broke Dani Lovato's heart, I can't help but feel more broken, bruised and devastated than ever. No one could control me. However, Lovato had worked magic. Turned me into a better person. For that, I am forever grateful. Without Dani, I am an ordinary person. With her, I feel like I have super powers. Why can't I turn back time? Why can't I go back to the happy days? Why can't I move on from Dani? See someone else. Find someone new. She's clearly moved on and forgotten about me. Why can't I?

If the high-school Santana *badass* Lopez saw my state right now over a girl she would laugh. Then swear at me in Spanish. Then swear at me in English. Then move on with her life. Why can't I move on now? I've been through so much, moved on, continued life. But Dani? I can't forget her. My heart's still attached to her. I can't bear to cut the strings. If I do, I can't help but feel my life will go spiralling down.

2013's December was one of the best I'll ever have. Christmas with Dani, festive activities together, celebrating the delightful season with her. We were together for the holidays. That alone beat any other holiday I'd had.

Quinn had finally fallen asleep so I carried her into her bedroom and tucked her in her bed before retreating my own room. I really miss D. As awesome as Q is, she'll can never fill the gap there for Dani.

D's POV :

4 Years. 4 fucking years since that bitch broke my heart, yanked it out, beat it with a baseball bat and then drowned it. However, 4 whole years on I find myself still attracted to Santana Lopez.

Since I left New York I've gone far. Travelled around America, spent some time in my home town Dallas, but to be honest, I'm more of a Californian girl then country. Other than that, I've finally had my big break as a pop star and become a pretty famous singer. Who should I thank for that? A certain Lopez. She gave me inspiration for all my most popular songs. I wrote some of them whilst I was with her but released them recently. For example, Neon Lights is a track I wrote whilst we were in happy places as a couple. I wrote Give Your Heart A Break when I first saw her. I wrote Skyscraper when I was broken but had hidden it away as I needed no reminder. However, after I left Santana I released it straight away as I wanted to remind people I wasn't broken and that I was going to get my strength back. Heart Attack is a song I wrote recently about the love I just couldn't express after leaving her.

We were so in love. It was crazy. Crazy good. But true love never lasts. Does it? She lied to me. Told me she was over her "Britt-Britt." Was she? No. Just after an excuse to make her high-school love jealous and then realise that she wanted her back and then "Brittana" could live happily ever after. Were we ever in love in the first place? Or was it I loved her yet I was too oblivious to the fact that she never loved me at all.

My career's going great but I really do need someone by my side. Whilst I hate that Lopez for hurting me, I can't move on. Her touch. Her scent. Her breath. Her body. Her humour. I can't forget about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, QDTana here, I hope you're enjoying my first ever fanfic! Please review to let me know your opinion or hit follow or favourite :D Thanks!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee

Chapter 2

Nobody's POV:  
The weekend passed quickly, and Santana and Quinn were now on their early morning Monday flight to Los Angeles from New York. The city of angels. They both slept for the majority of the flight leaning on each other's shoulders.

Santana's POV:  
We landed in LA, did the routine 'go through security, get luggage, go through security again' but it wasn't till we got outside that me and Q realised we couldn't ring our friend yet if we were surprising her. We hailed a taxi splitting the cost and set off towards Mercedes' house.

When the taxi stopped I figured we had reached the house. We thanked the driver and jumped out the car. I don't know why, or how, but I felt myself being drawn towards the house for some unknown reason. Regardless of that, we grabbed our luggage and headed to the door.

It was only now that I thought about the possibilities of Mercedes not being home. Apparently I had zoned out because Q looked genuinely worried and confused as she softly punched my arm to get my attention. I assured her I was fine and rang the door bell.  
A loud repeated pattern of chiming took place from the house's interior.

The door swung open and my heart stopped. My angel, my warrior, my saphic goddess stood there looking as speechless as I was. That's when I remembered that she wasn't mine. Danielle Devonne Lovato was not mine. "Dani?" I spoke softer than usual, not quite sure if I was dreaming.  
"Actually, it's Demi now. Demetria legally, but I go by Demi" she replied smiling sweetly. That was what always made me swoon about D. Even when I'd done something wrong she always treated me right

Flashback to 24th December 2013:  
Santana had bought home the wrong lights for their tree. Brittany had always been mad when she did something wrong so was nicely surprised when Dani didn't care, but instead went out with her to buy the right ones.

"Erm, this is Quinn, my best friend, we were here to stay with Mercedes and to surprise her by coming early" I mumbled. "Well you certainly got me by surprise! I guess I better let you guys in, Mercedes is out recording, she won't be back till evening as seeing as it's only 11 AM, we've got all day to catch up and get you guys comfy." With that, Dani, no, Demi, let us in and we sat on the sofa whilst she made us all some coffee.

"Wow. This is going to be a long trip." Quinn stated with clarity. I couldn't help but agree. There certainly was a hell of a lot of catching up to do. Before I could reply Quinn spoke again "Really though S? You haven't seen her before? She's DEMI LOVATO. Pop princess. Queen amongst Lovatics. I mean I get you dropped music after she left you but really? You'd never heard of her before?" Again, I was interrupted before I could reply but this time it was by Dani. Who luckily hadn't heard my friend's comments.

"I'm just coming guys, do you want Chocolate biscuits or Plain with your coffee?"  
"Chocolate" me and Quinn replied in synch automatically. Oh dear. This was going to be a long trip. And yes. Definitely no way I can forget about her.

Demi's POV:

This day sure was eventful. My housemate, Mercedes had told me she had a couple of friends coming to stay next week. Turns up, they thought they'd surprise her and show up early. Lovely thing to do really. Wait. Did I tell you who her friends were? Oh silly me, I must've forgot. Only Santana-fucking-Lopez and Quinn Fabray. My ex and her best friend. The badass duo I hadn't seen in FOUR DAMN YEARS. WHY NOW? If I'd known it was these two coming I would've gone on vacation. I can't really do that now cause everyone will know why I've done it.

Oh God. If I'd been more interested in this I could've asked 'Cedes her friends' names. Fuck. Never mind. I'll do what I always tell my Lovatics to do. Stay Strong, be a warrior and never regret.

Uh oh. They're probably wondering what's taking me so long. I should probably go in. How long did Mercedes say they'd be here? Three weeks? Yup. It sure would be a long three weeks. I guess it's true. God doesn't want me to though either. You know what I'm talking about, the fact that, I can't forget about her.

...To be continued!

QDTana again! So guys, please follow, favourite and review to let me know what you think! Your response to my first chapter was great! For my first ever fanfic you guys are really encouraging :) Sorry if it's a bit short, the next chapter will be longer :) Until then, QDTana Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, QDTana here :) Please read and review to let me know what you think :)

Chapter 3

Nobody's POV:

Dani re-entered the room with the trio's coffees and chocolate biscuits on a tray. She sat down on a sofa opposite 'Quinntana' and put the tray down.

"Why did you change your hair? It looked good blue" Santana blurted out.

"I actually changed it pink before I went brunette again. Pink for my Neon Lights tour and brunette with the dip dyed ends because I just needed a change. My other more un-natural looking hair reminded me too much of you. You broke me Santana. A constant reminder of you wouldn't help."

This reply brought silence to the room as all three girls sipped their coffee. "This is really good coffee Demi" Quinn said smiling at the girl, trying to break the tense atmosphere in the room. "Thanks" Demi said back with a weak smile.

Santana's POV:

This was so awkward. Demi had literally changed her appearance to rid herself of any memories of me. How lovely.

"Why did you change your name" I blurted out again. Fuck. I really needed to stop awkwardly saying things.

"So that I could leave my New York past behind. I loved Kurt and Rachel, but they lived with you. I didn't want to be reminded constantly of them with people calling me Dani. Also, many people are called Dani. Typical lesbian name. I wanted to be different. Inspire my fans by being someone I truly loved. At that point in time I just couldn't see that happening whilst being Dani." She replied truthfully. I didn't even know why I asked. This was just hurting me more and more.

She still looked beautiful. I never stopped loving her. Yet, our love had been wrecked by my foolish mistake. "You look great. I never stopped loving you ya know" I blurted out yet again. Why was I doing this? "Erm. Thanks. I get that a lot though these days. I never did either but you know how it goes. We can never be Santana. True love never lasts." Demi spoke softly. What stung most from her words was the fact that she still loves me, yet she doesn't believe we can work.

I just nodded and Quinn continued to make small talk with Demi, leaving me to my thoughts. Damn. I really did mess up bad.

There was a time when we clicked, worked really well. The highlights of my days would be snuggling up next to D at night. We had love at first sight. And it was real. Now she probably thinks I'm just after her money. Actually. Scratch that. I have no idea what she thinks. She's probably changed a lot in four years. Who hasn't?

Flashback:

Santana-"Babe I'm home" Dani-"Come here darling, I've missed you so much, we should have a Disney marathon!"

Santana-"Sure but only if I can get my snuggles on!" It was at that moment that Santana realised that Dani was her true love. The one person she'd give anything for. The one person who made her completely week. The one person she genuinely loved.

But now it's all changed. We've both matured. Hell, she's famous. That in itself means that life can't be as simple as it was. That does not mean I can stop loving her.

Love isn't a choice. It isn't a decision or option. It's destiny.

Demi's POV :

This whole situation is becoming too much for me. I can't handle the pressure. The only thing stopping me from running out the house screaming is paparazzi. I'm serious.

Santana's questions are really insensitive and they're bringing back memories I attempted to hide and destroy years ago. Why isn't life simple? Why can't I go back to not being famous? My Lovatics. That's why. I love them way too much to lose them. Almost as much as I love Santana. Fuck. I'm not even dating her and I love her more than my fans. That's messed up. Especially after she broke me.

I guess this is the time to move on. Forgive Santana if she's willing to apologise.

"Santana? Can we move on from what happened four years ago? I'm finally ready to forgive and forget."

"Of course! OMG, I'm so sorry Dani! I-I mean Demi! I'm so glad we can love again!"

Santana jumped in to kiss me but I quickly turned my head so that she only caught my cheek. But even that was too close for my liking. "Santana. I said I'd forgive you. I mentioned NOTHING about love. For the time being I wish to be just friends." I said seriously to the latina looking shocked in front of me. "Y-y-yeah. O-o-of course. Friends. Right. Yeah. Got it." Was the reply. "Don't forget my Lovatics won't be happy if you do anything against my will Santana. That includes Quinn you know. She told me that she's totally a Lovatic!" I said smirking at her.

"You're using my best friend against me? Oh it's so on D!" I only winked in response before walking away with a smile on my face due to the use of our nicknames.

So guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Santana's opinion on love "Love isn't a choice. It isn't a decision or option. It's destiny." Is actually my own :) Read & Review please! :D

-QDTana Xx


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! :) In reply to my reviews,

Guest : Thank you!

Ashrebels : I'm glad you think so :) I'm trying to update as soon as possible :)

Guest : Haha, that's nice to know! I'm trying to update as soon as possible for you but it really depends on when the next chapter's finished but hey, here's another one!

Enjoy guys!

Back to the story :D

Chapter 4 :

Nobody's POV:

Mercedes joined the trio later that night. By that time the girls had gotten used to the new circumstances for the next three weeks. Mercedes was still bouncing around with joy due to her friends' arrival. Yet, she did not know about "Dantana"'s history. They were just about to have dinner.

Santana's POV:

So far, things were going good. We got on reasonably well for the rest of the day and now that Mercedes was here, the question surrounding dinner arose. Me and Mercedes offered to make the main while Q and D made the desert. This, I was rather happy about because having to spend more time alone with the latter would be incredibly problematic for me. For example, the food wouldn't be what I was worrying about. No. It would be my breathing, hands, emotions and actions. To stressful. Dear God. Thank you for not making me go through that.

The making of dinner went by smoothly and by the end of the evening the all four of us had enjoyed a spanish dish traditionally served with rice altered and fitted into a pie followed by a three layered cake.

It all went well however, Mercedes was still oblivious to 'Dantana' in the room and our history. Never mind. She was too busy telling Demi all about me. Even though she already knew. Still. Demi seems to be enjoying it. I wonder if we can ever learn to love again.

Flashback:

Dani - "So guys, what do you think of San?" Kurt & Rachel - "Horrible! Bitchy, snarky, evil. You should've seen her in high school!" Dani - "Yeah? Well I still think she's a sweetheart!" Santana - I can't believe an angel like Dani could ever fall in love with me, Santana Lopez. Daughter of the devil according to some.

"So!" Mercedes' voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" You responded, harsher than expected. "Urm. Tana? I was just going to tell you the sleeping arrangements..."

"What do you mean 'Cedes? I thought we all had our own rooms?"

"Well, yeah, but me and Demi thought that would be boring so we'd partner up! Tana. Don't take this the wrong way, but there ain't no fucking way we can share and I'm all for Quinn so move your sexy latina ass over to Demi, she'd appreciate it more as we all know she's into the ladies a lot more than me."

What. Panic. Terror. Emotions. Breath. Breathing. Control your breathing Lopez. It's fine. You're only sharing a room with your ex who happens to be extremely hot. And there's an undeniable attraction between the two of you. Right. Fuck. I should say something.

I tried to move, or at least say something but I couldn't. Great. Now I'm paralysed. Helpful! Ugh. What do I do know? Everyone's looking at me. Damn. I really wish a sink hole would appear. Maybe if I stare at the floor long enough it'll work! Yeah! I'll try that!

10 minutes later :

Shit. It's not working. And I'm still paralysed. Yey!

Demi's POV:

I wonder if Santana's ok... She looks a bit zoned out. Wait. Nobody responded to Mercedes' bat-shit-crazy statement. Erm. Yeah. I better do that.

"Well, that'll be fun! Right San! Just like old times, yeah?" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did I really just say that out loud? I just outed Dantana. Shit. She's going to hate me.

I saw Santana's pupils grow larger, before going back to normal with a grin "Yeah, sure D, it'll be great!"

By now Mercedes looked genuinely confused. "Wait... Tana? Demi? You guys have met before?" She spluttered out. "Yep! Exactly four years ago! Right S?" I said bitterly. She seemed to notice this and took it badly and for a minute I felt sorry for her, before I remembered what she did to me, as she looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. "Erm. But. It's cool, we're still great friends. Yeah San?"

"Y-yeah!" She said, her smile coming back slightly.

I felt a bit better now than I did before. However. Night was yet to come. The awkward bedroom situation was yet to be delivered. Oh my. What the hell have I got myself into?

It would be so much easier if Mercedes knew everything. Even now, all she knew is that we knew each other. Not that we were dating to the point where we were living together!

"So.. How do you guys know each other?" I openly asked, hoping to gain some additional information. "Well" Quinn started "We weren't all exactly friends in high school. Me and S were, cause we were both HBIC, Head Bitches In Charge, being co-captains of the cheerleading team, the cheerios" she then whispered "but you already knew that." Her voice regained it's normal volume as she went on to explain how Mercedes was classed as one of the losers in the Glee club they went on to join as they could be who they wanted there and the three girls slowly became friends as they went through their high school years.

By the time I realised she'd finished explaining I said "Aww, that's so sweet" and everyone went back to doing their own business. "Um. Dani? I mean Demi! Could I speak to you for a moment?" A very flustered Santana asked. "Of course, come out to the hall, we can talk there" I replied with a small smile.

"Soooo, Demi, are you comfortable with the sleeping arangements?" A concerned looking Santana asked me with caution. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, immediately regretting my choice of words and thinking about how it would sound I physically flinched.

"I, uh, just wanted to check-"

"Thank you for asking, I'm sorry" I cut her off "it's just, I've really put up my defences since you left to stop any chance of love. It's going to be really hard to get them down to let anyone in. You know, like I say in my song, Heart Attack!" I say giggling.

"I'm sorry.. Since you left I've really let myself ignore music. I haven't heard the song." She says with dismay.

"Well Lopez, play your cards right, you might get a private performance later" I say with a wink.

Oh no. Was I flirting? I can't. I won't. But I want to. No. I shouldn't. It's so hard to ignore though. Grrrr. I just, I can't forget about her!

There you have it! Chapter four! :D Please review review review, and let me know, are you Team D, or Team S?

Hit me up with the follow button and the favourite button, PM me and review :D

QDTana Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for your reviews, it really encourages me to write more for you! I'm actually very annoyed right now because I wrote out this chapter and my laptop decided to crash so I lost it. Gah. Anyway, like one reviewer, I am also Team Dantana haha :D I'm so evil, I made you chose between D and S but I could never chose cause I'm Dantana all the way! If you have any requests for something you'd like to read here, review, give me your name and I'll credit you here and add it to the story :)

Back to Dantana!

Chapter 5 :

Nobody's POV:

Slowly slowly, the evening went by and the girls decided to head off to each of their respective rooms.

Santana's POV:

Woo hoo. Dantana time. Shoot me now. I mean, this friendship with Demi's good, but it'll never be enough. It's going to be so. Damn. Hard not to make a move on her. I broke her for fuck's sake! I'm so ashamed of myself for feeling this way though. Fuckety-fuck indeed. Haha. I just said "fuckety-fuck".

"S?" Demi seemed genuinely concerned as she scanned my face for signs of emotion hinting to the issue. "Oh! Uh. Urm. Eh. Erm. Err. It's nothing! Yeah! I'm fine thanks!". "Sure. Ok, yeah, cool." D seemed a tad more concerned now. I'm really not helping myself.

"Wanna go sleep now in our room?" I asked her. Oh my fucking-THAT SOUNDS SO BAD! "Yeah, urm. Rest whilst not being awake would be good" Demi replied seemingly un fazed by my awkward contribution to our conversation.

D led me to her room and it was exactly what it was like in my dreams. "Wow this is just like in my dreams but better!" Fuck. I need to stop saying things out loud. "Damn. No. I don't dream about your room. Sorry." I muttered. "Apology not needed cause I for one actually fine that quite sexy" she said to me with a wink. Wait. She did say that right? I'm not dreaming. I swear I'm not.

Demi's room had song lyrics written in paint all over it. Posters filled the walls and the actual carpet had D written on it. "Putting my defences up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack" softly sang Demi in the most beautiful voice imaginable. Demi sang to me the rest of the song titled "Heart Attack" with my full attention throughout. She strummed her accoustic guitar during the song and it was only after when I realised it was the very same guitar I had bought her for christmas back in 2013.

Flashback :

Santana - "Babe, look what I got you!" Dani - "Oh-my-God-S! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I'm going to treasure this!" Santana - "No! Pffft! I bet you'll dump it with me eventually before becoming a superstar!" Dani - "I'd never do that. I love you too much to do so." The girls spent the rest of the night cuddled up in bed with Santana occasionally getting up only to make failed attempts at playing various melodies.

I clapped furiously upon realising D had finished. "That was mesmerising D!"

"I know San, I could tell by the way your eyes were fixed on me throughout the song" Demi replied with a wink. "Some areas, particularly my boobs, more than others" she added catching me off guard.

Lovato. The name of the girl who truly would be the death of me.

Demi's POV:

Santana started to strip, oblivious to my bulging eyes. She had just removed her bra when she turned around, chest on show, to ask me if she should wear clothes to bed.

"Uh, yes please" I said trying not to sound too weak. She seemed to understand as she replied with a brief smile before returning to her previous position to fumble with her luggage, presumably trying to find nightwear.

"Draws underneath the wardrobe" I said. "Excuse me?"

"You know, where my old clothes is, grab some 'apparel' from there"

"You see, clothes, I totally don't get. Apparel? Yeah baby!" She replied with a grin. She fumbled around for a while before pulling out neon blue Nike shorts and an old grey 'The Beatles' shirt.

"You kept it" Santana stated smiling, at this point knowing better than to smirk. "Of course" I said back with a grin.

Flashback:

Dani - "You're wearing that shirt again!"

Santana - "Of course, I mean, it smells like me and you and it's perfect, like the perfect Dantana shirt"

Dani - "Aww San, you're so cute, you just said Dantana! I was going to throw the shirt away as well!

Throwing the shirt away would be like kicking a puppy. Lopez was just too good to hurt.

"Come on! You're not sleeping on the floor! My Queen sized bed's big enough for both of us" I said determined to get her off the floor. She seemed cautious and uncertain but agreed nevertheless.

For once, Dantana was together again and peaceful. Well, until they wake up from their slumber.

Hint hint! Haha, no more hints for the next chapter, that last sentence is more than enough!

Sorry if I'm not American enough, I'm actually English, I'm trying my best to think American. Let me know if I'm doing any good, yeah?

Read, review, follow, favourite please!

Love you guys! - QDTana Xx


	6. Chapter 6

And... I'm back! Sorry guys, studies are taking over my life :( I'll try to update at least 1 time a week if not any more :) Love you guys, thanks for the reviews :) aguiarcorina thank you! I try to update ASAP :)

Sorry it's super short! I have writers block :( But, good news is I'm already working on the next chapter!

Aaaaand, let's see what those Dantana girls are up to ;)

Chapter 6 :

Santana's POV:

I had a really good night sleep although I can't recall where I am. I turned over to be met by a super cute Demi drooling on her pillow. She was still sleeping. And in such an adorable way!

I fumbled on the bedside table for my phone and ended up nearly knocking over a photo frame but caught it. I sat up and glanced at the picture. It was Demi with a handsome young man (yes that's me, a lesbian, describing him) who was taller than her, had dark brown hair, styled into a quiff, deep brown eyes and a stubble which definitely complimented him nicely. The boy seemed to be a couple of years older than Demi and quite close to her. Shit. What if he was her boyfriend. Wait. No way in hell. Demi's lesbian. What if she was bi? Shit. Shit. Shit. Demi's stirring. I think she's waking up. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Morning San" Demi said half-awake.

"Morning D" I replied in a similar manner though it certainly wasn't due to my tiredness.

"I see you've spotted Lemi, haha"

Was this like a shipping name or what? "Urm. Lemi?"

"Yeah, me and Logan" Ah. Logan. The OTHER guy.

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh Santana."

By this point Demi had jumped out of bed and left the bedroom leaving me to my own thoughts for a while. But not for too long. Before I could even say anything I heard a riff be played on the guitar before a "I- Am-LES-BI-AN!" And a harmonised "Demi!" From Cedes and Q. It was actually pretty funny and after that D went to make breakfast.

By the time she'd finished making the pancakes I was still laughing at what D had done. "Soooooo, who is Logan then?"

She chuckled before replying "An amazing long time friend who I love to death"

I nodded cautiously before adding "Non-romantically" testing the waters. "Yes!" She said dramatically.

Oh goodness. I really had missed D. I guess it's a good thing I can't forget about her.

Dani's POV :

I really need San to meet Logan, he's such a nice guy and she doesn't even know it! I honestly can't believe she thought I was dating him though. Sure it's been 4 years but that doesn't mean the preference of gender for my partners has changed!

The rest of the day went by quickly with all four of us lounging around doing nothing. I made a call to Logan to ask him to come round tomorrow to meet San and Quinn and he happily agreed. I found it quite funny when he answered saying "Logan Henderson speaking" though.

I guess there isn't much to say because we didn't really do much as silly as it sounds. But these things are for sure.

I can't forget about Santana Lopez.

I don't want to forget about Santana Lopez.

I can't cope forgetting about Santana Lopez.

I won't forget about Santana Lopez.

I think I still love Santana Lopez.

Apologies about the shortness once again!

Logan Henderson - . /-DxoAWWJ5eso/UxIMJOHMfYI/AAAAAAAAAYA/WXtDfTxKkOw/s1600/_logan_henderson_png_by_

Love all my readers, please follow, favourite and review!

- QDTana Xx


	7. Chapter 7

How have all my lovely readers been? aguiarcorina I'm glad you are enjoying the story but hopefully this update is longer :) I did have writers block last week so I know it was extremely short.

But hey, this chapter is the longest so far I think and it's all for aguiarcorina so I hope you enjoy it!

Back to Dantana :D

Chapter 7 :

Santana's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, and realised it had gone off as it was Monday, a weekday. Shit. Demi was grinning at me. Hang on, I know why. I set my alarm as the voice note she saved on my phone years ago. The message said : "San! Wake up babe! I'm waiting for my sexy girlfriend out of bed to help by kissing my lips better because they hurt from how hard she kissed them last night" a sexy D said into the phone. I know realise why the girl lying opposite from me had a shit eating grin on her face. Right.

"How do you still have that? I saved it on your other phone" she said still smiling but with genuine curiosity.

"I-I-I may have transferred it because I missed the sound of your voice" I mumbled back, ashamed of my inability to cope without this girl.

It reminded me of the time when we first met at the diner and were singing 'Here Comes The Sun' and the then Dani called me "little darling" my heart instantly melted.

"U-um we should go have breakfast" I stuttered mentally face palming at my nervousness.

"S-s-sure T-t-tana" Dani replied mocking me.

She jumped out of the bed doing a twirl whilst doing so making me smile. I stretched upwards, unconscious of the fact that my t-shirt was riding up doing so, when I noticed Demi eying my stomach.

I smirked at her causing her to spit out "nice abs" to which I replied in the same manner "thanks."

We went into the kitchen and made pancakes for Q and Cedes to which caused Mercedes to give us a 'you're in love' face to which Quinn backed up with a sympathetic 'sorry' look the moment after.

'Logan Henderson' arrived at 2pm on the dot. Yes, I timed it. That does not make me sad. Ok? Anyway, the brunette boy rang the doorbell at exactly two which Demi answered eagerly. Once the door was opened I could see a handsome young man donning cream chinos accompanied by a leather jacket covering writing on a t-shirt which I couldn't quite make out.

"Baby girl!" He said happily with his arms spread out wide.

"Logan!" She replied excitedly excepting his offer which he finished by lifting her up and spinning her around with him.

*COUGH* *COUGH* Yes. That was me. I know kinda rude, right? But someone needed to get their attention. Q nudged me, I'm guessing because of my previous action.

"Logan!" Mercedes saved me from any further embarrassment as she entered the room greeting the young man.

"Mercedes!" He said back.

"Logan, these are my two friends Santana and Quinn" Demi said introducing us.

We went into the living room with Logan, Demi and me sitting on one sofa with Quinn and Mercedes on the other. "So Logan, how do you know Demi?" I questioned.

"We met when we were 12" he said smiling. "My mom was Demi's acting teacher" he continued "you know, back in Texas?"

"I never knew that when we were dating" I mumbled into Demi's shoulder.

"That's because" she began as a whisper "We lost contact when I moved to NY but two years ago we found each other again."

"Oh, ok" I whispered back into her shoulder.

"Anyway, Demi's great" he carried on "she's like my baby sister and I love her to death" he said when I noticed it was exactly the same as what D had told me.

This guy seemed nice enough anyway I guess. "Don't worry San, he's not after my fame" Demi told me grinning

"I never thought-"

"He's in a band called Big Time Rush, they're pretty famous" she said cutting me off. "It's how we found each other again. I was sent to go to a band's movie premier and low and behold there was Logan!"

The rest of the day went by pretty great, turns out Logan really was a lovely guy. We got along really nicely with him turning out to be really flirtatious (knowing the fact that I'm a lesbian) so we really did fit well. I'm so thankful D has had such an amazing guy to look after her when I was unable to.

"Thanks Logan, for looking after my girl" I said to him as he was going to leave. I surprised myself with my choice of words but his expressions showed no shock. "No worries Santana, just look after my home girl, yeah?" He replied happily. Just to make sure he got the picture I went over to Demi and cuddled up to her, kissing her on the cheek in a lovingly manner. I apparently shocked the room in doing so, but it was worth it. I had D back, and that was all that matters. I held her for another five minutes after Logan went then got up to go to bed, kissing her temple in the process absentmindedly.

Demi's POV:

Didsantanajustkissmeoramidreaming? Ok. Calm. That's what I need. I need to calm down. But still. Did Santana just kiss me or am I dreaming? I swear my heart just started beating a million times faster. Surely this wasn't safe?

Dear God. I need Logan now. But he just left. Oh Fuck. I held onto my framed picture of the two of us ( . ) tighter than I was doing previously, holding it right against my heart.

"When did this little twosome come about then, hey hey?" Mercedes said winking. "Urm, it never...I never..We never..did."

"Sure honey. Hey, why don't me and Fabray go let you get to your girl."

"She's not my girl..."

"Lovato. Go."

I slowly treaded on the carpet making my way towards my bedroom. Wow. This was gonna be hell-to-an-awkward. I walked in to find a shirtless Santana sleeping on the bed. Oh my. Eioxlknddxzilsvgyuiobvchyjhbyhuyodjb

Gah! How? What? Why? When? Where? I then realised she must've dozed off in the middle of changing as she was still in her denim jeans with her shirt on the floor.

Good girl. Demi, you're gonna be a good girl. Go to sleep quietly now and don't say anything. I forced myself to change into an older shirt and pair of shorts before plodding off to bed careful not to awaken by stunning Latina sleeping beauty.

I snuggled up next to her, resting my head on her shoulder with my arms wrapped around her bare back. God. Life was good. I was just dozing off to sleep when I felt her arms move onto my sides, startling me, but feeling better than ever before.

How on Earth am I meant to sleep now that I'm fully aware that a girl almost completely naked from the stomach upwards is pressed against my body.

"Ugh. D, don't stop, right there babe, oh yeah" Santana mumbled in her sleep causing me to blush furiously.

Ok. Pretend you didn't here that and try to sleep Lovato.

This would be hard.

"D" she mumbled.

No, not hard, borderline impossible. But it was worth it, because I love her, right? Wait. Did I really just think that? I mean sure, I love her but am I IN love with her? Demetria Devonne Lovato. It is not even a valid question to ask whether you are in love with Santana Lopez. You ARE in love with Santana Lopez.

So, it really is my fate that I can't forget about her I guess.

Hope you liked it! FOLLOW-FAVOURITE-REVIEW-PM AND MAKE MY DAY! :D


End file.
